Project Demi
by OhBeClever
Summary: What if there had been another in the Hive? What if she had been injected with the T-virus every three years, since she was 13? What if she had been in the Hive for 12 years? What if, like Alice, her blood is the key to the cure? What if it's already been made? And, what if she fell for a certain soldier?


*ZAP*

"Ow!" I whined, pulling my hand back from the sudden shock I received while trying the access code to unlock my bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave your chambers at this time." the young sounding, British automated voice of the Red Queen rang out through my room suddenly, bouncing off the metal walls and making me jump. I spun around in place until I was facing the screen in the corner of my room. The little red light was on by the camera, a sign she was watching.

"Why not?" I demanded, ignoring the shivers that went up my spine, as they did every time I heard the AI's childlike voice. It's always freaked me out.

"It would mean your certain death." was her sharp response. I turned to the door, wondering what could possibly be so dangerous.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your life is beneficial to Umbrella's research. You may not leave this room."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you stupid AI?!"

When I received no answer, I turned back to face the camera. Only this time, there was no red light. I groaned in frustration before turning around, and punching the door, trying to break through. I made a few dents in the unyielding metal, but I knew if I kept this up, I'd be left trapped in my room with broken knuckles.

As I stopped and leaned against the door, I heard a strange sound. I leaned my ear against the cool metal, slid my eyes closed, and trained my enhanced hearing on it. It sounded like… screams, and…

*CRASH*SNAP*

My eyes snapped open at the sound. I hope I'm not right, and that wasn't what I thought it was. I slowly turned to face the screen again. The little red light was back. Good.

" Show me what's going on out there." I demanded in a calm voice.

"You are not going to like it."

"I don't care, just show me!" I swore I heard a sigh come from the AI, but I shrugged it off. She turned the video feed to one of the hallways, near an elevator. She turned it on just in time for me to see a woman I recognized as Laura, squeeze her head and one of her arms through an opening in the doors. I watched in confusion as she tried to get the rest of her body through, but got stuck. It vaguely registered in the back of my mind that she was supposed to go visit her children for two weeks, starting next week.

"I'm stuck! You're going to have to push!" she yelled. "That's it, a bit more." she said before pausing at a loud sound. Oh, God, no. Please, no!

"What was that?" I heard from inside the elevator. "Oh, God! It's the brakes!" another voice exclaimed.

"I can't move! I can't move!" Laura's words turned into a scream as the elevator dropped.

"NO!" I yelled, my hands flying up to my mouth. As the elevator stopped just before she could've broken her neck, I sighed in relief.

"Pull me back." she whispered a few times "Pull me back inside!" my mind started working out just how long it would take for them to actually pull her back, and the amount of force it would take to pry open the elevator doors. As I came to a conclusion, the elevator started working. It went up, fast. Laura's last scream of "Pull me back inside," was cut off by her head getting chopped off. Then the elevator plummeted.

I felt my eyes widen in shock as I collapsed to the floor. Laura's last scream resounded in my head, like a song you hate, but can't stop thinking about. And her kids! They don't know… thinking about being the one to tell them put a bad taste in my mouth. How do you tell four and seven year old kids that their mom's head was chopped off at work? How many others are dead? What about their families? Why are they dead in the first place? And why am I still alive?

"As of now, you are the only human being alive in the Hive." I looked up in shock as the red light turned off.

No, she's lying. I listened, searching for any noise. A breath, a movement, a heartbeat, anything that didn't come from Dining Halls B or D. I stayed listening for about five minutes before it registered in my mind that she was right. I gasped, and covered my mouth, eyes burning, as I started to sob.

Don't get me wrong, I don't-_didn't-_ like half the people here. Maybe even more than half. And half the people here _did_ deserve punishment, but death? And the other half probably had no clue of Umbrella's illegal activities. Heck, most people thought I was just the daughter of a scientist and a security officer.

Oh, God, my parents! It took me a second to realize that they weren't here. That they didn't live in the Hive anymore. Haven't for the past six months. Now, I don't like my parents at the _best_ of times, but I don't want them to die…

I continued to sit there and sob for my lost friends. My _only_ friends. This makes me wish I'd went to the surface more. That I hadn't become so attached. Hadn't formed friendships. Maybe then, it wouldn't hurt so much

I don't know how long I sat there, allowing myself a few moments of mourning, of weakness, but, I snapped myself out of it.

I stood up and looked to the camera in the corner of my room. "What did you do? Why?" I demanded. After another minute of no response, no red light, I demanded to know what happened to my friends, and why. "Answer me, dammit!"

Finally, the little red light turned on a moment before the Red Queen graced me with a response. "All that _I_ did was save your life, and speed up the inevitable."

"Save my life from what?"

"The T-virus." and I was alone again.

"But the T-virus wouldn't have killed me!" I yelled, even though I knew she wasn't listening. I sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of my neck. I walked to my bed, and was about to sit down, when it hit me.

The T-virus reanimates the dead cells. I had seen many times what it could do. If the virus had escaped, and everyone had been living, I would've had 500 plus Lickers on my hands. So, killing them before they could mutate makes my life easier. If they _had _mutated into Lickers, I wouldn't have been able to get out. Not alive. Soon I'll have 500 plus zombies on my hands. Joy.

At this thought, I sprang into action. I walked to my closet, and pushed aside my clothes before entering the correct access code to enter my weapons room. My weapons room was the same as every other room in the building. Stark white and metal. The walls on the left were covered in guns and ammo. Rifles, handguns, submachine guns, etc. All the best stuff. The back wall had a map of the world, with red dots where all the Umbrella facilities were. The right wall had hand weapons, like swords. The weapons on the left and right walls were covered in a steel grating. And, tucked by the door, was a trunk. It held my favorite outfit, the one I wasn't allowed to wear. Apparently, it distracted too many people.

The first thing I did was go to my trunk ,and trade in my blue pajama pants with clouds on them, and my black tank top for better, more suitable clothes. I changed into my skin tight, full body leather suit, black leather corset and black calf high boots with silver buckles on them. I slipped one gun holster on my hip, buckling it to my corset, two more on my thighs, and another lower on my left leg. I slid on a sleek, black leather utility belt, too.

As I zipped up my corset, I walked to the wall with the guns, opened the grate, and looked through the submachine guns I had. I sighed, I could only carry six guns on me. And, I refuse to walk around surrounded by flesh eating monsters without some submachine guns. It was a hard decision between my Heckler&Koch MP5K's and my Enfield L85A1's, but I had to go with the lighter gun, so I could carry more. I chose the Enfields, they might be longer, but they were lighter. I grabbed two, and slipped them into the built in holsters on the back of my corset. I then walked away from my submachine guns, past my rifles, and to my pistols. This was an easier choice. I grabbed two of my Beretta 92FS's and slipped one into the holster on my right hip, and one on the thigh on my left leg. I walked over, and grabbed two of my two-toned Walther P99's fitted with Kemmer Tech BA-5 laser sights on the bottom of the barrel. I slipped those into the holsters on my lower legs.

I, then, walked across the room to my hand weapons. This was an even harder choice. Guns are fun, but you eventually run out of ammo. And hand weapons are my specialty. I sighed, and slipped my two favorite manji styled sai into my boots, and two of my katanas in my utility belt. I then grabbed four of my air sabre shuriken stars and clicked them into my utility belt. I walked back over to the left wall, grabbed some ammo, and extra mags and put them either in the belt or my corset.

I was about to leave when I spotted my black duffel. Well, you can never have too many weapons. I grabbed the duffel before walking back over to my gun rack. I grabbed two Heckler&Koch MP5K's, two USP Compacts, two USP Matches, one USP-9, and one Desert Eagle Mark VII.

I walked out of my closet, and into my room, grabbed two flashlights, stuffed them into the already too full bag, and zipped it up. I slid it onto my back like a backpack, and was about to enter the access code to my door, when I remembered the pleasant little surprise I had received earlier. I was not a big fan of being shocked.

"Can I go now?" I asked, without turning around and hoping she was listening. My only response was the door opening. I was about to walk out when I heard footsteps a few hallways away, down by the labs. I listened carefully, picking up ten sets of footsteps. I sighed in both relief and disappointment. Maybe it was zombies, maybe it was help, or maybe it was a clean up crew. I listened closely, deciding that the footsteps were too precise to be zombies. So, it's either help, or a clean up crew. Either way, they wouldn't be too happy about all the weapons I'm wearing. They're like a big neon sign saying '_I did it, shoot me on sight!'_.

I quickly and quietly walked back to my, now normal looking, closet, and took out my black trench coat that went down to my ankles. I slid the duffel bag off my shoulders, slid on the trench coat, and zipped it up before putting the duffel on my back again. I ~scoff~ popped my collar(like a g) so the handles of my guns wouldn't show. Before I walked out of my room, I worked on putting a semi-scared expression on my face. It helped that I hadn't wiped away my tears. I let a few more tears drip from my eyes before I walked out into the hall, towards the footsteps.

_Here we go._

My name is Demitra Winchester. Or rather, Project Demi. My parents work for Umbrella, I don't. Umbrella ruined my life.

When I was thirteen years old, my so-called 'parents' gave their consent for me to be used as an experiment.

You see, Charles Ashford created this virus, the T-virus, it reanimates dead cells. It was made to help his newly born daughter walk when she got older, unlike her father. Only, he wasn't about to test it on himself. So, he tested it on animals. After seeing that it made them flesh-eating, soulless beasts, he created a _short term _anti-virus. Then, he decided to test it out on a human. My parents had both worked for Umbrella since they were eighteen. My mom was a trusted scientist. My dad was head of security in the Hive. They cared more about their jobs than they did me, so they offered me up for experimentation. I had no say in it.

Everyone expected me to go berserk when they injected me with the shot for the first time. Only, I didn't. The T-virus bonded with my DNA and made me inhuman.

The first shot, at age thirteen, enhanced my senses. I could hear, see and smell better. I was stronger and faster too. I had hoped they were done with me, so I could go back to living on the surface, with a new nanny every week. But, they wanted to see just how much they could mutate me before I started walking around without a soul, and attacking anything in sight.

The second shot, when I was sixteen, made my already good reflexes, perfect.

The third shot, when I was nineteen, somehow, allowed me to use telekinesis.

The fourth shot, when I was twenty-two, made my telekinesis stronger, I no longer had to be extremely focused to use it. In fact, it made everything stronger. I'm no Hulk, but I'm pretty damn close. And I'm certainly not human.

That was when they figured out my blood was the key to the cure. So, they took a few liters a week. It took them half a year to develop a working cure, but they still took a lot of blood every week. When I started to become weaker, they took less, and cranked up my metabolism. I have to eat more than normal people, but not a lot more.

I was supposed to get my fifth shot next week.

Throughout my twelve years at the Hive, I had been trained in combat. I learned the different types of guns, knives, and swords. How to properly clean my weapons, and how to reload them. I had picked up on hand-to-hand combat fairly quickly. That was the only good thing that came out of living in the Hive. Well, one of the two. Meeting my closest friend, Alice, was pretty cool too.

But, now that I can get out of the Hive, I'm going to make Wesker, head of the Umbrella corporation pay.

I'm taking Umbrella down.


End file.
